1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage device mounting technology and more particularly, to a data storage device mounting structure, which comprises a data storage device detachably mountable in an accommodation chamber of an electronic apparatus, a mounting plate affixed to one corner of the data storage device, a metal wire rod extended from one end of the mounting plate and movably attached to one end of the data storage device, and an operating handle affixed to the metal wire rod and operable to drag the metal wire rod pulling the data storage device out of the accommodation chamber of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of technology, advanced electronic and electrical devices have been continuously created and widely used to bring convenience comfort to our lives and works and to enhance our working efficiency. More particularly, computer is capable of handling many types of paperwork, Internet access and queries, making drawings and tabular data, and providing powerful computing, and therefore, computers are widely used in our daily works and lives. Modern computers provide a wide range of functions and application convenience. Related application software programs for computer have been continuously created. In consequence, the data storage capacity of modern computers has also been continuously expanded to satisfy different requirements for software application, data storage and data backup. However, regular hard disk drives have a limited data storage capacity. In order to increase the storage capacity of a computer for storing a large amount of data, the user needs to install new hard disk drives or to increase the number of hard disk drives. Some electronic apparatuses (such as host computer, industrial computer or server) provide insertion slots for accommodating removable hard disk drives to expand data storage capacity. For the advantages of high storage capacity and ease of carrying, removable hard disk drives are widely used by people to store and backup electronic data.
Nowadays, removable hard disk drives have been widely used in different electronic apparatuses. A removable hard disk drive needs to be carried in a hard disk drive tray that is insertable through an insertion slot into an electronic apparatus and provided with a ring-shaped carrying handle. However, the hard disk drive tray greatly expands the dimension of the hard disk drive. The fabrication of the hard disk drive tray needs the use of a relatively larger mold. Further, the hard disk drive tray costs a lot. Further, the hard disk drive tray occupies much installation space in the electronic apparatus. Further, after installation of a removable hard disk drive in an insertion slot of an electronic apparatus, the ring-shaped carrying handle can be accidentally hooked up by an external object to pull the removable hard disk drive out of the insertion slot of the electronic apparatus.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a data storage device mounting design that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art removable hard disk drive design that occupies much installation space can be accidentally hooked up by an external object and pulled out of the insertion slot of the electronic apparatus.